I Am Here
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Aku di sini.. Aku masih di sini.. Aku masih terus berada di sini.. Jadi,jangan berpikir bahwa kamu sendiri.. Karena.. Aku di sini..


**Here I Am**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto :'3 *I hope I can,LOL***

**Attention : OOC,AU,typo,boring,gaje? :'3**

**Part 1 : Rainbow after Rain**

* * *

**Aku di sini..**

**Aku masih di sini..**

**Aku masih terus berada di sini..**

**Jadi,jangan berpikir bahwa kamu sendiri..**

**Karena..**

**Aku di sini..**

* * *

_Naruto kecil terlihat sedang memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat. Di luar kamarnya,ayah dan ibunya terdengar saling bertengkar. Naruto kecil semakin mengetatkan pelukannya kala ia mendengar suara barang pecah yang disusul tangisan keras ibunya. Air matanya menetes,meleleh. Yang kemudian terjatuh dan terserap ke dalam bajunya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua lututnya. Berharap ia dapat menghilang,dan berhenti mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya._

* * *

_Dengan langkah goyah,seolah angin sepoi sekalipun dapat meruntuhkannya,Naruto kecil akhirnya berjalan menuju sebuah taman di dekat rumahnya. Kakinya,ia seret paksa untuk menuju salah satu ayunan yang terlihat kosong. Pipinya terlihat sembab,dan matanya terlihat kemerahan. Baginya,rumahnya yang sekarang adalah neraka. Tidak ada perhatian untuknya,dan tidak ada kehangatan baginya. Naruto kecil kini menatap sekelilingnya. Taman itu sudah penuh dengan anak-anak seusianya,lengkap dengan ayah atau ibu mereka di sampingnya. Naruto merasa iri.  
_

_"Ayah! Ayo lempar lagi bolanya!"_

_Suara riang seorang gadis kecil menarik perhatiannya. Naruto kecilpun menengok. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang mungkin lebih kecil darinya sedang mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke bawah. Bersiap untuk menerima bola dari ayahnya. Saat gadis itu berhasil menangkap bola berwarna putih ke dalam pelukannya,gadis itu pun tertawa cerah. Secerah mentari yang sedang bersinar terang di atas sana._

_Merasa bahwa gadis itu di perhatikan,gadis itu pun menoleh kearah Naruto kecil. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu,entah mengapa,tatapan Naruto seolah terkunci dalam tatapan hangat gadis itu. Gadis itu tertawa lagi,kemudian,melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto._

_Naruto membuang pandangannya. Merasa malu karena sudah ketahuan menatap gadis itu diam-diam._

_Naruto kecil kini mengayunkan kakinya,membuat ayunan itu ikut berayun ke depan dan ke belakang. Saat ia menatap ke bawah,sepasang kaki mungil dalam sepatu berwarna pink berdiri tepat di hadapannya._

_Ia mendongak._

_Saat itu,yang ia lihat adalah siluet gadis kecil yang di terpa sinar mentari pagi. Wajahnya terlihat samar dan sedikit memerah akibat sinar matahari. Namun,ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Bola putih yang sedari tadi berada di dalam pelukannya,kini terjulur ke depan._

_"Main bareng yuk?" ucapnya sambil meletakkan bola itu di tangan Naruto,dan tersenyum begitu hangat kepadanya._

* * *

Naruto menatap pria yang sangat ia benci dari seberang sofa. Ia membuang mukanya. Sungguh,menatap wajah orang yang paling tidak ingin kau lihat adalah sesuatu yang memuakkan. Sangat memuakkan. Sungguh,Naruto tidak sanggup berlama-lama menatap wajah pria itu. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk menatap pigura di atas meja yang berisi foto ibunya yang sedang menggendong dirinya sewaktu kecil. Naruto mendengus.

"Jadi,maksud ayah kemari itu apa? Sampai-sampai ayah menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke rumah." sindirnya _to the point_ sambil memasang wajah tidak suka. Buat apa pria ini ke rumah? Urusi saja pekerjaanmu dan wanita-wanita selingkuhanmu!

Ayahnya,Minato,menghela napas. Pria itu membetulkan letak duduknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdeham. Sabar,Minato. Sabar.

"Teman ayah baru saja kecelakaan." ucap pria itu sambil menatap Naruto tepat di manik mata.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Tatapannya seolah berkata : Apa hubungannya semua itu dengan ku?

Minato kini menatap ujung sepatunya,seolah-olah mendapatkan hal yang menarik di sana. Kali ini suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik. Namun sayang,mereka meninggal. Beruntung anaknya selamat. Sekarang,gadis itu sebatang kara. Ia tidak mempunyai sanak saudara di Jakarta. Jadi.. Bisakah ayah menitipkan dia kepadamu?" pintanya sambil menggesek kedua tangannya penuh harap.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya lagi. Pria berambut oranye itu lalu tertawa. "Hahaha.. Lucu! Aku? Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi _babysitter_ nya?" Pria itu tertawa lagi,kali ini lebih keras. Konyol! Ayahnya ini sungguh konyol! Menjadikan anaknya sendiri _babysitter_? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa!

Minato mengatupkan mulutnya. "Ayah tidak menyuruhmu menjadi _babysitter_ nya. Ayah hanya ingin kamu menjaganya. Dia baru saja kehilangan orangtuanya,Naruto. Apa kamu tega?" desisnya.

Naruto mengangkat ujung bibirnya,tersenyum sinis,lalu memasang muka mengejek. "Kenapa bukan selingkuhan ayah saja yang mengurusinya?"

Minato berdiri. Cukup. Ia sudah berusaha meminta baik-baik. "NARUTO!" bentak pria itu sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto pun ikut bangkit berdiri. Seketika,amarahnya berkumpul menjadi satu. "Apa yah? Apa? Mau memukul aku? Pukul! Pukul aku! Apa aku salah? Kenapa harus aku yang mengurusnya? AKU. TIDAK. MAU!" bentaknya sambil berjalan melewati ayahnya. Kilat benci tersirat dalam tatapannya saat beradu pandang dengan tatapan ayahnya.

Tangan Minato mencengkram tangan Naruto yang berjalan melewatinya dengan erat. "Mau kemana kamu,hah?!" tanyanya sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar pria itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Dengan kasar,Naruto menepis tangan ayahnya. "Bukan urusan ayah!" ucapnya dingin.

Minato membesarkan matanya,menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Kamu.."

Minato kehilangan kata-kata. Pria itu akhirnya memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Kamu harus mau menjaganya Naruto! Atau semua kartu ATM dan kartu Kreditmu akan ayah blokir! Ingat itu!"

Samar,Naruto mendengar ancaman ayahnya. Naruto tidak ambil pusing. Setelah mengambil motor oranyenya,pria itu pun naik di atasnya. Setelah meng-gas motor miliknya,pria itu akhirnya melesat,bersama derai air mata yang menumpuk di dalam hatinya.

* * *

_Naruto kecil terkejut. Namun,ia kemudian mengangguk,meng-iya kan ajakan perempuan berambut hitam itu. "Aku boleh ikut?" tanyanya sedikit bingung,namun sarat dengan harapan yang tersimpan._

_Gadis itu tertawa lagi,kemudian menarik tangan Naruto ke tengah taman. Bergabung dengan ayah gadis itu._

_"Ayo,lempar bolanya padaku!" ucap gadis itu sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan._

_Tanpa sadar,degup jantung Naruto seolah tak beraturan. Entah mengapa,ia senang sekali. Ia merasa seolah ada seseorang yang menunggunya di sana. Dan orang itu adalah gadis dengan tawa secerah matahari._

_Naruto kecil akhirnya mengangkat tangannya di atas kepala,kemudian,tangannya terayun ke depan. Bola itu melambung tinggi. Gadis itu berjalan mundur,berusaha menangkap bola dari Naruto._

_Saat kedua tangan mungilnya berhasil menangkap bola,gadis itu kemudian mengangkat jempolnya._

_"Kawaii!" ucap gadis itu._

_Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya,kawaii itu apa,namun di urungkannya saat dilihatnya gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola. Kali ini,hatinya terasa begitu hangat._

* * *

"Hinata?"

Mendengar namanya di panggil,gadis bernama Hinata itu akhirnya membalikkan badannya. Sebuah senyum hangat terukir di wajahnya saat melihat kedatangan sahabat ayahnya. Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. "Ada apa om?" tanyanya ramah.

Melihat gadis di hadapannya tersenyum,mau tidak mau Minato pun ikut tersenyum. Sekilas,Minato seperti melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Gadis itu pasti tidak tidur sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

Minato prihatin. Ia sungguh merasa sangat kehilangan saat mendengar kabar kecelakaan itu. Ia sangat mengenal keluarga Hyuuga. Dulu,sewaktu SMA,mereka adalah sahabat yang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Minato terkenal karena ketampanan dan keceriannya,sedangkan Hiashi terkenal karena kepintaran dan kekalemannya. Minato yang suka sekali berbicara,dan Hiashi yang lebih suka mendengarkan. Minato yang tertawa lebar dengan lepas,dan Hiashi yang tersenyum lembut dan apa adanya. Mereka mungkin berbeda,namun perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka saling berbagi dan menyayangi. Seperti keluarga. Saling mengisi dan memahami.

"Silahkan di minum om,tehnya.." Hinata meletakkan sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna kecokelatan yang masih mengepul sambil mendekap erat nampan yang di bawanya. Ketulusan dan ketabahan terpancar dari kedua matanya. Minato tersenyum pedih. Malangnya gadis ini. Baru berumur 17 tahun,namun sudah di tinggal kedua orangtuanya. Kasihan.

Minato tersenyum. "Terimakasih ya.." ucapnya sambil mengangkat gelas itu ke bibirnya dan meniup-niupnya sebentar.

Hinata mengangguk sopan. Kemudian,gadis itu duduk di kursi seberang Minato. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai Minato siap untuk berbicara.

Setelah menghabiskan isi minumannya,Minato meletakkan kursi kosong di atas meja. Pria itu kini menatap Hinata dengan padangan sayang seorang ayah.

"Hinata,kamu mau tinggal di rumah om?" tanya Minato lembut.

Dari sudut matanya,Minato menatap bahu gadis itu terguncang. Sepertinya gadis itu cukup kaget dengan perkataan yang baru saja di sampaikannya.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Kemudian menggeleng sopan,sambil tetap tersenyum. "Terimakasih om,om sungguh perhatian dengan Hinata. Tetapi,Hinata tidak ingin menyusahkan siapa-siapa om. Sungguh. Hinata akan baik-baik saja om. Bagi Hinata,walau tubuh ayah dan ibu sudah tidak berada lagi di sisi Hinata,namun keberadaannya terasa jelas di dalam hati Hinata." Hinata membalas tatapan lembut Minato dengan sama lembutnya. Sungguh gadis yang berhati kuat.

Minato terdiam. Sesaat matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sungguh berbeda sikap Hinata dengan Naruto. Gadis ini begitu tabah,sabar,dan tegar. Hiashi,kamu sungguh beruntung. Kau lihat? Kau sudah berhasil membesarkan gadis ini dengan begitu baik. Ia sekarang sama sepertimu waktu dulu,Hiashi. Ia gadis yang tenang dan menenangkan. Darah ketenanganmu sepertinya mengalir di dalam setiap jengkal pembuluh darahnya. Justru itulah,yang makin membuat Minato menetapkan hatinya untuk membawa Hinata tinggal di rumahnya.

Setidaknya,di rumah masih ada Naruto. Dirinya juga masih bisa mengawasi gadis ini dengan lebih mudah.

Hiashi tersenyum,kemudian ikut menggeleng. "Ayahmu,selalu menitipkan dirimu ke padaku. Ia selalu berkata : tolong,jika aku tak ada nanti,gantikan aku menjaganya. Jadi,kali ini,biarkan om yang menjagamu ya. Tolong,jangan menolak Hinata. Om akan merasa sangat bersalah,jika om tak bisa mengabulkan permohonan ayahmu." jelasnya.

Mata berwarna indigo itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Namun,dengan cepat Hinata menyembunyikannya,dan kembali tersenyum. "Ayah berkata seperti itu,om?" tanyanya dengan penuh kerinduan sambil menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

'Ayah.. Apakah ayah menitipkan aku pada om Minato,yah? Benarkah ayah berkata seperti itu kepada om Minato? Ayah.. Hinata rindu..' batinnya sambil menahan rasa pedih di hatinya.

"Jadi,Hinata,tolong jangan tolak permintaan ayahmu dan om ya?" pintanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Om.." Hinata tercekat. Mengapa dirinya sampai membuat om Minato meminta-minta jawaban 'ya' darinya hingga seperti ini?

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk samar. Mungkin,di rumah om Minato,ia bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya dari semua kenangan akan ayah dan juga ibu.

Wajah Minato seketika bercahaya. "Akhirnya.." syukur Minato sambil mengelus dadanya lega.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Ta.. Tapi om.. Ijinkan Hinata membantu-bantu di rumah om ya? Hinata sedikit bisa memasak dan mencuci om,jadi,mungkin Hinata bisa sedikit berguna.." Gadis itu menunduk sejenak sambil mendekap nampan di pelukannya lebih erat.

Minato mengangguk cepat. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan tidak atas usul Hinata tadi,tapi bisa-bisa Hinata merasa tidak enak dan malah menolak lagi. Lagipula,itu bisa di atur nanti.

Handphone di saku Minato bergetar. Minato mengambilnya,kemudian menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinganya.

"Ya? Mm.. Sekarang? Oke. Oke. Hmm.. Ya,ya. Baiklah."

Setelah mematikan teleponnya,Minato bangkit berdiri. Pria itu mengelus rambut Hinata sebentar. "Om pulang dulu ya Hinata. Besok,om akan jemput kamu lagi. Ya?"

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Gadis itu kemudian mengantar Minato sampai ke depan pintu. Di halaman rumahnya,mobil berwarna _silver _milik Minato masih terparkir dengan rapi.

"Hati-hati ya om.." ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya. Minato tersenyum singkat,kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Hinata dengan anggukan.

Perlahan,gadis itu menurunkan tangannya saat di lihatnya mobil _silver_ itu sudah berjalan keluar.

Hinata terdiam. Kini,senyum pedih itu kembali hadir di kedua pipinya. Gadis itupun berjalan masuk,kemudian mengunci pintunya.

Sesaat,matanya bertatapan dengan ayah dan ibunya,di dalam pigura. Hinata menatap wajah kedua orangtuanya. 'Kenapa,hanya aku yang selamat yah? Kenapa,aku tidak ikut bersama ayah dan ibu?' batinnya pilu.

Tiba-tiba,sebuah air bening melintas cepat melewati pipi putihnya.

Hinata kembali terdiam. Membiarkan tetes demi tetes air mata itu semakin membanjiri wajah,bahkan tangannya. Ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tabah dan tegar di depan orang lain. Namun,hatinya tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia sungguh terpukul dan kehilangan. Hinata hanya bisa menjerit,menangis,merintih di dalam hatinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu,seolah Tuhan yang maha kuasa mendengar setiap jerit dalam hatinya,rintik-rintik hujanpun mulai berjatuhan. Semakin lama,rintik itu semakin membesar. Sama dengan isak seorang gadis berpunggung rapuh yang kini telah pecah menjadi sebuah tangis. Memenuhi seisi ruangan. Menggema sampai ke dalam sanubarinya. Tanpa kata-kata.

Ayah..

Ibu..

Mengapa meninggalkan Hinata?..

* * *

_Hari ini Naruto kecil kembali menunggu gadis berambut hitam kemarin. Sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya,Naruto kecil mendekap erat bola putih itu di dalam pelukannya. Kemarin,gadis itu yang memberikannya. "Untukmu!" ucap gadis itu sambil tertawa lebar. Deretan gigi putih susunya terlihat begitu manis saat dipadukan dengan tawanya._

_Hujan semakin deras,namun Naruto kecil tidak memperdulikannya. Naruto kecil terus menunggu dan menunggu. 1 jam berlalu. Naruto semakin mengetatkan pelukannya pada bola putihnya. Dingin. Apa gadis itu tidak datang? Naruto menunduk sedih. Segulir air mata jatuh dari pertahanannya. Namun,hujan segera membilasnya. Hingga akhirnya sepatu berwarna pink itu terhenti di depan separtunya._

_Naruto mendongak. Ia menahan nafas napas,kemudian tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya berseri-seri saat melihat bahwa gadis itu datang. "Kamu datang.."_

_Tapi gadis itu tak tersenyum. Dadanya terlihat naik turun. Apa ia berlari kemari? Gadis itu terlihat marah. "Baka,apa yang kau lakukan? Firasatku ternyata benar. Kamu pasti menunggu di sini." desahnya._

_Gadis itu kemudian membuka mulutnya,kemudian tertawa. "Hahahahahaha.." tawanya sambil merentangakan tangannya lebar-lebar._

_Melihat gadis itu tertawa,Naruto kecil jadi ikut tertawa. Jadilah mereka tertawa bersama-sama._

_Ajaib,beberapa saat kemudian,hujan perlahan-lahan mereda. Hingga akhirnya berhenti berjatuhan sepenuhnya._

_Gadis itu menatap langit sambil tersenyum lebar. "Langit. Aku suka langit. Saat aku tertawa,langit berhenti menangis. Ia menyambutku dengan sinar hangat mentari. Dan saat aku menangis,hujanpun turun. Seolah ia ikut menangis bersamaku." Gadis itu kini menatap Naruto lembut._

_"Lihat! Itu pelangi!" pekiknya sambil berlari dan membuka tutup tangannya. Seolah ingin meraih pelangi._

_Kali ini,tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto,gadis itu berbicara. "Setiap kamu menangis,setiap kamu bersedih,setiap kamu menjerit dan memohon. Percayalah,suatu saat,pelangi itu yang akan menggantikannya.."_

_Naruto tertegun. Tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca. "Iya.." ucapnya._

_Gadis itu menengok,kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Pulang yuk?" ajaknya._

_Sambil tersenyum,Naruto kecil mengangguk cepat. Gadis itu tersenyum,Naruto jadi ikut tersenyum. Mereka tersenyum bersama-sama. Saling berbagi,saling memahami._

* * *

Hinata menatap rumah di hadapannya dengan kagum. Rumah dengan cat berdominasi _cream_ dan cokelat muda itu terlihat begitu anggun dan sempurna di matanya. Hinata mengedipkan matanya. Sungguhkah ini? Sebegitu hebatnya kah posisi om Minato dalam perusahaannya?

Pintu pagar terbuka secara otomatis saat Minato melesatkan mobil _silver_ nya ke dalam.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah,Minato menatap Hinata. Kemudian tertawa saat melihat Hinata masih terkagum-kagum dengan rumahnya.

"I-Ini.. Indah sekali om.." puji Hinata tulus. Minato lagi-lagi tertawa. Gadis yang polos sekali.

Setelah mengambil 2 koper miliknya,Hinata pun berjalan mengekori Minato yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Minato membuka kunci rumah,kemudian berbalik dan menyilahkan Hinata untuk masuk.

"Ayo,Hinata,masuk dulu. Maaf berantakan ya. Anak om yang satu itu memang sedikit _bar-bar_." ucap Minato sambil beranjak masuk. Alisnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat bahwa lampu depan belum di nyalakan. Ke mana anak itu semalam?

"Naruto? Naruto? NARUTOO!"panggil Minato sambil berjalan menuju kamar anaknya yang terletak di tengah.

Rahangnya seolah ingin jatuh saat melihat kamar Naruto yang begitu berantakan. Di atas ranjangnya,terdapat sebuah gundukan yang ditutupi oleh selimut. Minato membuka selimut,dan mendapati sebuah guling _hello kitty_ bersembunyi di dalamnya. Minato berdecak. Naruto. Menginap di mana dia semalam? Minato geram.

Sementara itu,Hinata masih terkagum-kagum dengan rumah megah Minato. Maklum,ayah dan ibunya serba sederhana. Tangan Hinata kini terjulur,kemudian meraih sebuah pigura foto bergambarkan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menggendong anaknya. Di mata wanita itu ada cinta,dan di mata anak itu ada bahagia. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Anak itu terlihat lucu dan tampan. Kalau sudah dewasa,pasti mirip sekali dengan om Minato. Sesaat,Hinata seperti pernah melihat anak kecil itu. Tapi di mana ya?

"Hinata?" panggil om Minato sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Hinata,menyuruhnya mendekat.

Panggilan itu membuyarkan pikirannya dan seketika membuat Hinata menoleh. "Iya,om?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan pigura itu di tempat semula.

"Ini kamar kamu.." ucap Minato sambil membuka sebuah pintu di sebelah pintu yang berwarna sama. Cokelat. Hinata tersenyum. Ternyata kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar anak kecil tadi.

"Iya om.. Terimakasih.." Hinata meletakkan kopernya di pojok ruangan.

Minato tersenyum lega,pria itu kemudian melirik jam tangannya.

"Hmm.. Om pergi dulu ya,Hinata. Mungkin,minggu depan om baru balik. Kalau ada apa-apa,kamu telepon om saja. Oke?"

Sambil tersenyum,Hinata mengangguk patuh. "Iya om.."

Setelah mengantar om Manato keluar,Hinata berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Gadis itu akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sesaat,rasa kantuk menyerang Hinata.

Sebelum gadis itu menutup matanya,gadis itu melirik ke atas meja rias berwana pink. Lagi-lagi,ada pigura. Kali ini foto om Minato bersama istrinya,beserta anaknya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Terlihat bahagia sekali.

Hinata menguap. Gadis itu akhirnya menutup mata. Menyerah kepada rasa lelah yang mulai menyiksa.

Dalam tidurnya,Hinata bermimpi. Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang dulu sekali pernah di berinya bola kesayangannya,laki-laki yang dulu sekali pernah menunggunya saat hujan,dan juga laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.. Dulu,sampai sekarang.

* * *

Hinata membuka matanya saat ia mendengarkan teriakan seorang pria. Gadis itu terlonjak,kemudian dengan cepat berdiri dari kasurnya.

"A-Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Hinata akhirnya menghentikan tatapannya. Di sana,di depannya,seorang pria berambut oranye menatapnya garang. Mata birunya menatap Hinata marah,seolah-olah mata biru itu bisa membakar habis semua pertahanannya.

"Siapa kamu?!" bentak pria itu. Tangannya terlihat mengepal,seolah siap memukul siapa saja yang berani menentangnya. Udara di sekitar Hinata terasa begitu mencekam,membuat gadis itu menyadari _alarm_ berbahaya yang berbunyi di otaknya.

Dengan tergagap,Hinata berusaha membuka mulutnya. "A-Aku.. H-Hi.. Hina.."

"Hina apaan?! Hina dina?!" potongnya sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Mata Hinata terasa memanas. Sungguh,tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah membentak Hinata seperti ini. "A-Aku.. Hinata.." ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu kecil,begitu halus. Seolah takut membangkitkan amarah pria bermata biru di hadapannya.

Pria itu mendecak. "APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DI DALAM KAMARKU?" pria itu kini berjalan mendekati Hinata,mata pria itu menatap Hinata jijik. Seolah Hinata adalah wanita jalang.

Refleks,dengan gemetaran,kaki Hinata berjalan ke belakang. Bibirnya terasa begetar. Ia takut,sangat takut.

"A-Aku.. Aku.. Om Minato.. Me.. Menyuruhku.." dengan tergagap,Hinata mulai menjelaskan. Namun lagi,pria itu tak mau mendengarkan.

"Oh. Kamu ya? Gadis sebatang kara itu? Bukannya selingkuhannya?!" bentak pria itu sinis. Pria itu kembali berjalan mendekati Hinata,hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain.

Pria itu menggebrak kedua tangannya pada lemari di belakang Hinata. Membuat tubuh kecil gadis itu terkunci rapat di antara dirinya dan lemari. Hinata terkesiap.

"A-Apa.. Apa yan..g.. mau kau l-lak-lakukann?" tanyanya panik. Wajah Hinata memerah. Gadis itu seperti ingin menangis,namun dengan kuat di tahannya.

Pria itu tertawa. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Hinata. "Aku mau kamu.."

Hinata menahan nafasnya,menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya.

Dengan cepat,pria itu kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. Hinata tergugu. Baru kali ini dirinya berdekatan seperti ini dengan pria selain ayahnya.

"Aku. Mau. Kamu. KELUARRRRRRR! Dan jangan injak kamarku lagi. PAHAMMMMM?" bentaknya sambil meninju lemari di sebelah kiri Hinata dengan kuat. Hinata menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Tuhan..

BRAKKKK!

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian mendapati sorot mata terluka itu ada di sana. Tajam dan penuh luka. Hinata tersenyum pahit,hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat. Ia kemudian berkata dengan getir. "Aku.. paham.."

Sambil tersenyum,gadis itu berjalan tenang. Ia bergegas keluar dan menutup pintu pelan. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ternyata ia salah masuk kamar. Mungkin karena ia terlalu kelelahan,dan kerna warna pintu yang sama-sama cokelat,ia tidak menyadarinya.

Perlahan,Hinata tersenyum lebar. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Namun,hujan turun. Membuat Hinata terpaku menatapnya.

Hinata terisak. Gadis itu kini mengambil kalungnya,kemudian membuka bandul hatinya dan menemukan wajah kedua orantuanya di sana.

Bahu gadis itu terguncang. Ayah.. Ibu.. Hinata kangen.. Hinata kangen..

Hinata akhirnya berusaha tersenyum. Seperti apa yang selalu dilakukannya di depan ayah dan ibu.

Namun,hujan semakin berjatuhan. Apakah hujan tau isi hatinya? Apakah hujan tau rasa sakitnya?

Hanya hujan yang tau,betapa hatinya sangat teriris.. Betapa ia sangat terluka.. Betapa ia sangat tidak baik-baik saja..

* * *

To be continue..

Mind to RnR? :'3


End file.
